Viking Names
Viking Names Men *Aella Agdi Agnar Alrek An *Angantry Aran Armod Arnfinn Arngrim *Asmund Atli Auda Bard Barri *Beiti Bild Bjarkmar Borgar Bosi *Brand Brynjolf Budli Bui Drott *Eddval Egil Einar Eirik Eitil *Erp Eylimi Eyolf Eystein Fafnir *Finnbogi Fjolmod Fjori Franmar Freki *Fridleif Frithjof Frodi Fyri Gardar *Gauk Gauti Gautrek Geirmund Geirrod *Geirthjof Gilling Gjuki Glammad Gothorm *Granmar Grettir Grim Grimhild Gripir *Grundi Gudmund Gunnar Gunnbjorn Gust *Guthorm Haddig Haeming Hafgrim Hagal *Hak Haki Hakon Halfdan Hamal *Hamdir Harald Harek Hauk Havard *Hedin Heidrek Heimir Helgi Herbjorn *Herthjof Hervard Hildigrim Hjalm-Gunnar Hjalmar *Hjalprek Hjorleif Hjorolf Hjorvard Hlodvard *Hlodver Hlothever Hodbrodd Hogni Hoketil *Holmgeir Hosvir Hraerek Hrafknel Hrani *Hreggvid Hring Hroar Hrodmar Hroi *Hrolf Hrollaug Hrosskel Hrotti Hunding *Hunthjof Hymling Idmund Illugi Imsigull *Ingjald Ivar Jarnskeggi Jokul Jormunrek *Ketil Kjar Knui Kol Krabbi *Kraki Leif Melnir Neri Odd *Olaf Olvir Orkning Orr Otrygg *Ottar Raevil Raknar Ref Rennir *Rodstaff Rolf Runolf Saemund Sigmund *Sigurd Sinfjotli Sirnir Sjolf Skuli *Skuma Slagfid Smid Snaeulf Snaevar *Snidil Snorri Sorkvir Sorli Soti *Starkad Steinthor Storvirk Styr Svafnir *Svafrlami Svart Svidi Svip Thjodrek *Thord Thorfinn Thorgeir Thorir Thormod *Thorstein Thrand Thvari Tind Toki *Tryfing Ulf Ulfhedin Vidgrip Vignir *Vika Visin Volund Yngvi Female Names: *Aesa Alfhild Alof Arnora Asa *Aslaug Aud Bekkhild Bera Bestla *Bodvild Borghild Borgny Brynhild Busla *Dagmaer Dagny Edda Edny Eyfura *Fjotra Freydis Galumvor Geirrid Gjaflaug *Grimhild Groa Gudrid Gudrun Gullrond *Halldis Hallfrid Hallveig Hekja Helga *Herborg Herkja Hervor Hildigunn Hildigunn *Hildirid Hjordis Hjotra Hleid Hrafnhild *Hrodrglod Ingibjorg Ingigerd Isgerd Kara *Kolfrosta Kostbera Lofnheid Lofthaena Lyngheid *Nauma Oddrun Olvor Ragnhild Saereid *Sigrid Sigrlinn Silksif Sinrjod Skjalf *Svanhvit Swanhild Sylgja Thjodhild Thorgerd *Thorunn Throa Thurid Tofa Unn *Vaetild Yrsa Nicknames: *Absent Minded Bare Legs Belly Shaker *Arrow Odd Berserks Killer Black *Bag Nose Blind Blood Axe *Bold Brave Breast Rope *Bull Bear Buttered Bread Crow *Deep Minded Dueller Easterner *Fair Feeble Fetter Hound *Finehair Fish Hook Flat Nose *Flayer Fosterer Good *Gossip Grey Cloak Hairy Breeks *Hairy Cheek Hard Mouth Horse Head *Hot Head Hunter Keen Eyed *Lean Little Long Leg *Lucky Mansion Might Night Sun *Noisy Old One Hand *Peaceful Peacock Pilgrim *Pin Leg Powerful Proud *Prow Glema Red Serpent Tongue *Showy Silk Beard Skinflint *Skull Splitter Skeelstone Eye Smooth Tongue *Snake in the Eye Southerner Stout *Stubborn Tit Bit Unruly *Wealthy Wartooth Whelp *White Wry Mouth Wry Neck *______ ‘s Bane _____’s killer Yeoman Odin’s Names and Titles: *Aldafadr father of men Aldagautr Gautr of men *Aldingautr the ancient gautr alfodr father of all *Arnhofdi eagle head Atrithi, Atrithr attacking rider *Audun wealth friend Baleygr blaze eye *Biflindi shield shaker Bileygr feeble eye *Bjorn bear Blindi, Blindr blind *Bolverker evil doer Bragi chieftain *Bruni, Brunn the brown one Darrdr, Dorrud spearman *Draugadrottin lord of the dead Farmaguth, Farmatyr cargo god *Fengr snatch Fimbultyr mighty god *Fimbulthulr mighty poet Fjolnir much wise *Fjolsvidr, Fjolsvinnr - much wise Forni ancient one *Fraridr one who rides forth Fundinn the found *Gagnradr contrary advisor gangleri wanderer *Gangrathr journey advisor Gapthrosnir one in frenzy *Gauti, Gautr one from Gotland Geigudr dangler *Gierlothnir spear inviter Geirtyr spear god *Giervaldr spear master Geirolnir spear charger *Gestr guest Gestumblindi blind guest *Ginnarr deceiver Gizurr riddler *Glapsvidr seducer Godjadarr god protector *Gollnir, Gollor yeller Gondlir wand wielder *Grimnir, Grimr masked one Grimr grim *Gunnar warrior Gunnblindi battle blinder *Hagvirkr skilful worker Hangagud, Hangatyr hanged god *Hangi hanged one Haptagud fetter god *Haptsoenir fetter loosner Har high one *Harbardr grey beard Harr one eyed *Havi high one Helblindi Hel blind *Hengikeptr hang jaw herblindi host blind *Herfodr, Herjafodr host father Hergautr host gautr *Herjan, Herran one of the host Herteitr host glad *Hertyr host god Hildolf battle wolf *Hjalmberi helm bearer Hjarrandi screamer *Hlefreyr famous lord Hnikarr, Hnikuthr inciter *Hoarr one eye Hovi high one *Hrafnass raven god Hrammi fetterer *Hrani blusterer Hrjotr roarer *Hroptatyr lord of gods Hroptr god *Hrossharsgrani horse hair moustache Hvatmodr whet courage *Hvedrungr roarer Itreker splendid ruler *Jafnhar just as high Jalfadr, Jalfodr yellow brown back *Jalgr, Jalkr gelding Jarngrimr iron grim *Jolfr horse wolf, bear Jolnir yule figure *Jormunr mighty one karl old man *Kjalarr nourisher Langbard long beard *Lodungr shaggy cloak wearer Njotr user *Odinn frenzied one Odr frenzy *Ofnir weaver Olgr protector, hawk *Omi boomer Oski wished for *Raudgrani red moustache Reidartyr wagon god *Sanngetall truth getter Sannr, Sadr truth *Sidgrani dropping moustache Sidhottr drooping hat *Sidskeggr drooping beard Sigdir victory bringer *Sigfadir victory father Siggautr victory gautr *sigmundr victory protection Sigrhfundr victory author *Sigrunnr victory tree Sigthror victory successful *Sigtryggr victory sure Sigtyr victory god *Skollvaldr treachery ruler Svafnir sleep bringer *Svidrir, Svidurr calmer, spear god Svipall fleeting *Svolnir cooler, sweeler Thekkr clever *Thrasarr quarreler Thridi third *Thriggi triple Thror burgeoning *Throttr strength Thrundr sweller *Thundr rumbler Thunnr, Thudr lean, pale *Tbeggi double Tvilblindi twice blind *Unnr, Udr beloved Vafodr, Vafudr dangler *Vakr vigilant Valfodr father of the slain *Valgautr slaughter Gaut Valkjosandi chooser of the slain *Valtamr slain tame Valtyr slain god *Valthognir slain receiver Vegtamr way tame *Veratyr god of men Vidrir stormer *Vidfraegr wide famed Widhrimnir contrary screamer *Vidurr killer Vingnir swinger *Vofudr dangler Yggr terrible *Yrungr stormy Dwarf Names: *Ai great grandfather Alfr elf *Alfrigg elf king Alius other *Althjofr all thief Alviss all wise *Ann, Anarr sword part Andvari careful one *Annarr other Aurvangr soily *Aurvargr muddy wolf Austri east *Bari feisty Barri clumsy *Bavorr grumbler Berlingr handspike *Bifurr, Bivorr trembler Bildr spike *Billingr twin Blainn corpse blue *Blavorr shiner Blindvidr hidden tree *Bomburr, Bumburr tubby, swollen Brisingr sparkle *Brokkr trotter Bruni brown *Buinn laid out Buri, Burinn son *Dagfinnr day Finn Dainn, Dani dead *Darri, Dorri spearman Dellingr glowing *Dolgr foe Dolgthrasir strife keen *Dolgthvari strife spear Dori borer *Draufnir, Draupnir - dripper Dufr snoozy *Duri, Durinn sleepy Dvalinn dawdler *Eggmoinn sword mown Eikinskjaldi oaken shield *Eitri poisonous Fainn stained *Falr spear socket Far stained *Farli wanderer Fili file *Finnr, Fidr Finn, magician Fjalarr hider, deceiver *Fjolsvidr, Fjolsvinnr - much wise Fornbogi ancient bow *Fraegr famous Frar swift *Frosti frosty Fullangr tall enough *Fundinn found Galarr chanter *Candalfr wand elf Ginnarr deceiver *Gloi, Gloinn glowing Gustr wind *Hannarr skillful Har high *Haugspor grave treader Hepti grip *Heptifili file with handle Heri hare, fighter *Hildingr warrior Hledjolfr protecting wolf *Hlethjorf protecting thief Hlevangr shelter plain *Hlevargr protecting wolf Hljodjolfr howling wolf *Hornbori horn carrier Ingi lordly *Ivladi bowman Jari fighter *Kili wedge Litr hue *Lidskjalfr limb shaker Ljomi brightness *Lofarr praiser Loinn dawdler *Loni dawdler Midvidr middle log *Mjodvitnir mead seeker Modsognir frenzy seeker *Motsognir battle roarer Mondull mill handle *Naefr clever Nainn corpse *Nali corpse Nar corpse *Narr fool Nefi nephew *Nidi fading moon, kinsman Nifengr craggy *Nipingr pinch ` Nori little scrap *Nordri northerly Nyi, Nyr new *Nyradr cunning Oinn, Onni shy *Olnir lucky Ori, Orr raving *Patti little scrap Radspakr counsel wise *Reginn mighty Rekkr warrior *Sindri sparky Sjarr sparky *Skafidr crooked Finn Skavidr slanting board *Skavaerr crooked Skirvir craftsman *Solblindi sun blind Sudri south *Svidr wise Sviurr, Sviarr waner *Toki fool Thekkr clever *Thjodroerir mighty cairn dweller Thjorr bull *Thorinn daring Thrainn craver *Thrasir raving Thror burgeoning *Thulinn chanter Uni calm *Uri smith Vali foreign *Varr careful Vegdrasill glory horse *Veggr wedge Veigr brew *Vestri west Vidr wood *Viggr horse Vili drudge *Vindalfr wind elf Virvir dyer *Vitr smart Yngvi lordly Giant Names: *Aegir sea Alfarinn well traveled *Alsvartr all black Alsvidr, Alsvinnr - all swift *Alvaldi all powerful Amr dark *Andudr opponent Arngrimr eagle masked *Aurgelmir gravel yeller Aurgrimnir gravel masked *Aurnir muddy Aurrekr gravel lord *Baugi bowed Beinvidr bone wood *Beli roarer Bergelmir mountain roarer *Bergfinnr mountain Finn Bergthorr mountain Thor *Bjorgolfr protecting elf Blapthvari smiter *Bolthorn evil thorn Brandingi burner *Brimir sea Bruni brown *Brusi he goat Byleistr wind lightning *Dofri mountain man Dumbr dumb *Durnir sleepy Eimgeitir air giant *Eitill chilly Eldr fire *Farbauti evil striker Fenrir fen dweller *Fjalarr hider Fjolsvidr, Fjolsvinnr - much wise *Fjolverkr worker Fleggr troll *Fornjotr destroyer Fyrnir crumbly *Galarr screamer Ganglati walk slacker *Gangr traveller Gapi gaper *Gaulnir yeller Gautr giant *Geirhamdir spear man Geirrodr spear reddener *Geitir butt Gillingr yeller *Glamr gleaming Glamur, Glaumarr - yeller *Gljufrageirr chasm spear Golnir screamer *Grimlingr savage Grimr masked one *Girmulfr wolf masked Grimnir masked one *Gudlaugr god protected Gusir gusty *Gyllinger, Gyllir yellow Gymir engulfer *Hallmundr stone protection Hardgreipr hard grip *Hardverkr hard worker Hastigi high stepper *Hati hateful Heidr hawk *Helreginn Hel power Hengikjaftr hang jaw *Hermrimr battle mask Herkir enduring *Hildir battle Hlebardr protecting beard *Hloi roarer Hraesvelgr corpse swallower *Hradunir spoiler Hrimgrimnir frost masked *Hrimnir frosty Hripstodr leaky *Hroarr famed Hrokkvir whipper *Hrongvidr noisy tree Hrolfr famed wolf *Hrossthjofr horse thief Hrungnir brawler *Hrymr decrepit Hundalfr hound elf *Hvalr whale Hvedrungr flapper *Hymir creeper Idi eager *Imr strife Jarngrimr iron mask *Jarnhauss iron skull Jarnnefr iron nose *Jarnskjoldr iron shield Kaldgrani cold moustache *Kalfr calf Kottr tom cat *Kyrmir screamer Ledit loathed *Leifi inheritor Lodinn stumpy *Lundr grove Lutr stooping *Midi middle man Midvitnir mid wolf *Mimir wise Mogthrasir kin fighter *Nati keen Norfi, Norr narrow *Oflugbardi mighty striker Ofoti footless *Ogladnir ungladdener Olvaldi mighty ruler *Ondudr dead Ornir eagle *Oskrudr bellower Osgrui mouth crowder *Oskrudr unshrouded Rangbeinn bent bone *Raudfeldr red cloak Reginn power *Rondolfr shield elf Rungnir brawler *Saekarlsmuli seaman’s nose Salfangr bargain grasper *Samendill swarthy Finn Samr swarthy, Finn *Selr seal Skaerir cutter *Skalli baldy Skelkingr scary *Skerkir noisy Skorir crag *Skramr scary Skratti guffawing *Skrymir brawler Sokkmimir sinking Mimir *Somr seemly Sprettingr spurter *Starkadr bold Stigandi strider *Storverkr mighty worker Stumi dumb *Surtr black Suttungr sup heavy *Svadi slippery Svalfangr cool catch *Svalr cool Svarangr stodgy *Svartr black Svasudr delightful *Thistillbardi thistle beater Thorn thorn *Thrasir stormer Thrgeitir thrice butt *Thrivaldi thrice powerful Thrudgelmir power yeller *Thrymr crash Tindr peak *Tjosnir peg Ulfhedinn wolf cloaked *Ulfr wolf Utgardaloki wilderness Loki *Vafthrudnir mighty weaver Vagnhofdi whale head *Valdi powerful Vasurd wetness *Vidblindi blind Vindloni gentle wind *Vindr windy Vindsvalr chill wind *Vingripr clutcher Viparr whipper *Vornir defensive Ylfingr wolf *Ymir groaner Troll-wives, Giantesses and Valkyries: *Ama, Amma black Amgerdr black Gerd *Angeyja barker Angrboda harm bidder *Arinnfeja eagle nose Atla grim *Aurboda gravel bidder Bakrauf arse hold *Bara wave Bergdis rock Dis *Bestla wife Blatonn black tooth *Blodughadda bloody hair Brana spurt *Brok breeches Bryja chewer *Brynhildr bright battle Buseyra muddy dwelling *Bylgja billow Drifa drifting snow *Drofn foaming sea Dufa dipping *Eimyrja embers Eisa, Eistla spurt *Eisurfala ember lass Eydis island Dis *Eyrgjafa gravel giver Fala lass *Feima young girl Fenja swampy *Fjolvr great care Flannhildr battle prick *Flaumgerdr din Gerd Flegda ogress *Forad abyss Fridr beautiful *Fonn snow Gala shrew *Geirahod spear fight Geirnefja spear nose *Geirolul spear waver Geirridr spear rider *Geirskogul spear shaker Geit she goat *Geitla butt Gerdr enclosure *Gestilja hostess Geysa spouter *Gjalp yelper Gjolp shrieker *glumra rattler Gneip spike *Gnepja spiky Gnipa peak *Gnissa spectre Goll tumult *Gondul wand wielder Greip gripper *Gridr peace Grima masked one *Grimhildr mask battle Grisla young sow *Grottintanna grit teeth Gryla bug bear *Gudrun battle rune Guma fussy *Gunnr war Gunnlod war summons *Hadda hair Haera tall *Hala tail Halkatla boulder kettle *Hardgreip hard grip Hefring goat *Helga hallowed Hengikepta hang jaw *Herfjotur host fetter Hergerdr war Gerd *Hergunnr war battle Herkja dearth *Hetta hood Hild, Hildr battle *Hildigunnr war battle Hildiridr war rider *Himminglaeva heaven reacher Hljod sound *Hlokk noise, battle Hodd hair *Holgabrudr bride of Holgi Horgatroll altar troll *Horn flaxen Hornnefja horn nose *Hrafnborg raven rock Hrafnhildr raven ballte *Hremsa clutcher Hrimgerdr frost Gerd *Hrist shaker Hronn wave *Hrund pricker Hruga heap *Hrygda sorrowful Hronn wave *Huld hidden Hvedra roaring one *Hyndla little bitch Hyrja fiery *Hyrrokkin fire steamer Ima embers *Imdr ogress Imgerdr ember Gerd *Ividja hag Jarnglumra iron rattle *Jarnsaxa iron sax Jarnvidja iron hag *Jord earth Keila strait *Kleima smear Kolga cool wave *Kraka crow kula knob *Leikn trickery Leirvor muddy lips *Ljota ugly Lodinfingra stumpy fingers *Mana moon Margerdr sea Gerd *Mella noose menglod necklace glad *Menja necklace Mist cloud *Mjoll powdered snow Molda clay *Morn nightmare Munnharpa mouth cramp *Munnrida mouth rider Nal needle *Nefja nosey Nipa peak *Nott night Oflugbarda mighty striker *Radgrid counsel truce Randgrid shield truce *Reginleif power trace Runa confidante *Rygr lady Rymr roaring *Sigrdrifa victory urger Sigrun victory rune *Simul eternal Sivor continual caution *Skadi harm Skeggjold axe age *Skellinefja clatter nose Skinnbrok skin breeches *Skinnefja skin nose Skinnhetta skin hood *Skinnhufa skin cloak Skjalddis shield Dis *Skjaldgerdr shield Gerd Skjaldvor shield caution *Skogul shaker Skrikja shrieker *Skrukka sea urchin Skuld debt, future *Sleggja sledge hammer Svava sleep maker *Sveipinfalda swooping hood Thordis Thor Dis *Thufa mound Thrudr power *Thurbord dry board Torfa turf *Torfar-Kolla turf beast Trana crane *Udr, Unnr wave Ulfrun wolf rune *Unngerdr wave Gerd Vadrun secret keeper *Vargeisa wolf fire Vigglod battle glad Category:GC Writers Resources